World Mode
This page is about World Mode. Overview World Mode is Arcaea's story mode, where you can unlock contents such as songs and Partners by progressing through maps. It was added in version 1.5. Your Partner will level up while playing in this mode. In order to play World Mode, you need to register as a user and log in. Chapters and Maps When you press World on the main menu, it will display the chapter selection screen. When you press one, it will show you the map selection screen. Many maps have unlock conditions, such as paying Fragments or buying song packs. Progressing Through Maps Tiles and Steps ] The hexagonal spaces zig-zagging up the screen are called Tiles. As you climb up the Tiles, you can receive the rewards that are set on them. In order to progress, you need Steps, which are gained by playing songs. The number displayed under each Tile is the number of Steps you need to get to the next Tile. Tiles, as well as Steps, are counted starting at 0 instead of 1, and Steps only have 1 decimal places. In order to complete a map, you'll need to progress the number of Tiles displayed on the map selection screen plus 1, and to move to the next Tile, you'll need to gain the number of Steps on the Tile plus 0.1. (Hence, you might have gained enough Steps but have not gone to the next Tile) However, the final Tile in the map has a Step count of 0, so it ends up being the same amount. Stamina ] Unlike Free Mode, you must pay two Stamina for each song play. Stamina can be recovered in three ways: *30 minutes per stamina (3 hours for a full refill) *50 Memories for 6 stamina *1000 Fragments for 6 stamina ] If you recovered stamina by Fragments, you have to wait 2 days for using Fragments to recover stamina again. Stamina can overflow, and will show on the bar as +N. Partner Experience Points and Step Rewards After playing a song, your partner will receive experience points (EXP for short), and you'll gain Steps in accordance to how well you did at the song. You will not gain Fragments, but it will affect your Potential. The number of Steps earned is also influenced by your partner's STEP stat. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. For example, if your song result is 10.0 and your Partner has a STEP stat of 50, you'll gain exactly 10 steps. If your Partner has a STEP stat of 80, you would get a 60% increase, which would be 16.0 steps gained. Conversely, if your Partner has a STEP stat of 30, you'll get a 40% decrease, which would only net you 6.0 steps. No concrete values are known for experience points. As your Partner levels up, it will take longer and longer to get to the next level. For how many Steps you gain per song per score, please see the Songs by World Mode Steps page. Note that this is still being researched and needs a large amount of data, so please contribute if you are willing and able. Chapter 0: Extra Chapter 0 contains one map that can be replayed however many times you want. In addition, any time-limited events will be here. These can only be completed once and will disappear later. There are also non-limited events here to unlock songs and Partners, which can also only be completed once, but won't disappear. Limited Event Map (Map 0-LE (Limited Event)) These events are no longer available (except the current one) Other Maps Chapter 1: Lost World Chapter 1 consists of seven maps. Chapter 2: Outer Reaches Chapter 2 consists of three maps. Unlocking Map 2-3 In order to unlock the map on which you obtain Luna, you'll need to play the song Singularity under three conditions: # Use Eto as your Partner # Eto must be level 6 or higher # You must be playing Present or Future if potential is 5 or higher, or Future only if potential is 10 or higher (lower potentials can play Past) At 1:06 in the song, Luna will appear and say "If you can." This will cause the floor track to fall out, with only Luna remaining in the background. If you hit all notes during this segment of the song (before the bass goes away again and Luna disappears), then when you clear the song, you'll unlock Map 2-3. If Eto is a higher level, you can miss a few notes during this section and still unlock the map. Current known values, according to information from the Japanese wiki and the Discord chat: Trivia Map 2-1 used to be in Chapter 0:Extra before version 1.6.0. Map Icons ] There are many types of Tiles. See the image to the right for what they mean (going from left to right). * Your current position. The Tile is red, and it will show your currently selected Partner. It also displays the remaining Steps to get to the next Tile underneath. After getting a number of Steps indicated, you'll go to the next Tile. * A normal Tile. After getting a number of Steps indicated, you'll go to the next Tile. * A Fragments reward Tile. When you reach this Tile, you will immediately gain the Fragments listed. After getting a number of Steps indicated, you'll go to the next Tile. * A song restriction Tile. To get past these Tiles, you'll need to play a specific song or song pack. You can play any difficulty. After getting a number of Steps indicated, you'll go to the next Tile. * A song reward Tile. When you reach this Tile, you'll unlock the song displayed. After getting a number of Steps indicated, you'll go to the next Tile. * A Partner reward Tile. When you reach this Tile, you'll unlock the Partner displayed. This Tile can only be found in the end of the map. Icon Reference Detailed map info (steps & rewards) See World Mode DataCategory:Game Mechanics